


Claim

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dawn of the Clans: Book 3: The First Battle, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Gray Wing was ready to rush to Turtle Tail's side.
Relationships: Gray Wing/Turtle Tail (Warriors)
Kudos: 5





	Claim

Gray Wing was ready to rush to Turtle Tail's side, support her battles and claim out loud the kits they were both raising. Yet there was a fascination in watching Tom. Underneath the bluster and kittypet softness was the fact of who had sired Turtle Tail's kits. Gray Wing could see Pebble Heart in the tabby stripes, Sparrow Fur in the ear-shape, Owl Eyes in the set of his paws.

But they were Tom's only in bloodline; Tom had no other claim. Turtle Tail had returned to wild life and named Gray Wing her mate before the kits were born.


End file.
